Rozen Maiden Dans le Secret
by Solaris91
Summary: Old fan fiction written when I was little: during a normal day, Jun Sakurada, Shinku and the other Rozen Maiden meet a strange visitors...very similar to them. in all directions. UPTADE!
1. Chapter 1: The rose that never fade

First episode: The roses that never fade.

Autumn was upon us.  
>The first leaves, warm colors are red and yellow covered in a carpet plant in the city streets, only stirred by a chill wind that whistled ominously in the air, proving that summer, with its hot sun and warm sea, was now far away. The beaches were abandoned in the reign of seagulls looking for food while the storm tossed waves in the ocean, the woods seemed bewitched because of their sharp branches, similar to skeletal hands and no longer adorned by emerald green foliage, especially for the quiet 'absence of animals which slowly preparing to hibernate.<br>Only the city was still in full swing in the year, hovering between autumn and winter.  
>The school had been reopened for some time. Students from each high school, protected from the cold thanks to their uniforms at the end of the day return to their homes after the long course of study to another, weary but wiser than before.<br>As the golden sun setting on the horizon, move across the sky tinged with purple, orange and pink, Jun Sakurada stared out the window of his room a few high school students who passed under his house.  
>Whenever he thought of his old life he felt his heart beat wildly. He did not feel ready to return from the classroom and among his peers, anxiety and anger made him tremble when relived with open eyes what he had to endure because of everyone and everything ... I prefer to remain a hikikomori for life .<br>To hell with everything!

Her older sister went with little success to support him, encouraging him to get out of his dark little world to be happy again, resume walking without problems around the neighborhood as they did as children, and even visit the malls and squares as a simple normal family.  
>None of these words the emotional sortie some effect. It remained entirely unmoved.<br>The only thing I could not ignore was the chaos caused by the pesky tenants now living in her house for too long, never would have thought that the dolls could cause discomfort and hassle to no end, the robe like a girl should have been "normal "and especially" quiet "thing with him was not occurred. Annoyed by the noise of the television downstairs, he left the computer with which he enjoyed doing unnecessary purchases and went with heavy steps, reaching the hall where he found two tiny figures busy watching a popular children's program called "detective Kunkun" whose protagonist made merry the two listeners.

"Well! Turn down that damn sound! I'm sick of all this mess! " Yelled the boy to be heard.  
>One of the figures, about 1.10 high, with a dark green dress in country style, with three tiered skirt with "balayeuse" (application of lace or fabric sewn hem of skirts), taken on 'opening of the balloon sleeves flared from the elbow, looked serious with special green and red eyes with irises the young man before returning to the vision of the program, by waving her long dark brown hair parted down into two "branches" , decorated with a bandana along with a strip of cloth finely worked.<br>" Nori - san gave us permission to watch television as we want, and ignore the unpleasant voice of a cap like you if we had disturbed."

" Really? Well, the thing I do not care! This is my home and do as I say! " Replied, grabbing the remote and turning off the device accordingly.  
>The action made the little woman scream of anger, sadness and the second, slightly lower than the first, which threw him pulling his pants.<br>" Bad! Bad! Jun bad! Hina wants to see Kun kun! I want to see! "  
>Replied that she looked like a child, a baby-doll equipped with bows and red inserts, and puffed sleeves flared from the arm. Underneath she wore a silk slip dress, white. Green eyes glowed intensely, and his blond hair and thoughtful, embellished with a pink bow adorned with lace, rocking back and forth while shaking his head.<br>The boy ignored her, leaving to the whims of every child as worthy of respect, including the other that it threatened to launch a kitchen chair.  
>Did not have to give him was, even though they were of Rozen Maiden.<p>

The dolls, because this was actually the "toys" from the feminine features porcelain created by a craftsman who had the feature of special beauty and above all of life, were suddenly succeeded in his listless routine with the absurd history of participating in a dispute between sisters, 7 for the precision, for the domain fragments of Rosa Mystica kept in their bodies apparently fragile, necessary for him to have a life almost like the human, just like humans they could have feelings, eating, sleeping, the hobbies and many other things that are entirely normal, but in order for this to happen, needed to enter into a contract with a sort of "Medium" that would enable this to their ability to animate.  
>Jun had become one of the medium after a kind of advertising trap had agreed to receive a particular object from that day forward would never left alone.<br>A figure in nineteenth century style dress crimson red velvet skirt with him stood before him. On his chest was a davantino this (a piece of fabric used on a dress or a shirt, which starts from the neck and stops in mid-chest) covered cape. Her long blond hair, separated into two queues associated with a dark green ribbon, swayed slightly and the two big blue eyes shone intensely in the fix with severity.  
>" You are very tense Jun, more than usual." Pointed out to him<br>" No business about you Shinku. " Grumpy he said.  
>" It would not be the first time. But it's not my fault if I do see this side of your character. " Said the doll her back to him to leave. He was about to reply, when Nori came home at that time, the elder sister of Jun, returned from training and holding several shopping bags.<br>" What have you done? You have robbed the supermarket?"  
>"Today there were a lot of things on offer. I took advantage of before they raise prices again. I got a bargain!"<br>" But will all that stuff in the fridge? "  
>" If you do not enter, I eat it all the shopping! " Said the pink doll curious while rummaging in the bags. Nori smiled at the sight of that sweet, childish behavior, and without wasting any more time, together with the doll green Suiseiseki, she began preparing dinner.<p>

§ Meanwhile, among the modern skyscrapers, ancient villas, the sacred temples and the streets filled with people, a faint fragrance of flowers hung undisturbed, carrying colorful delicate petals that instead of falling to the ground continued to fly high in the sky, from the ignorant people on the ground too busy to notice. A figure watched the behavior of humans, peering carefully to decipher their actions that in his eyes seemed very strange and almost meaningless. He shook his head to ward off the curiosity was to continue research in order to finally enjoy the creations of his master, before time expired and the hunter was. Runs between a roof and the other without bothering to put a foot wrong and fall on deaf ears.  
>He climbed using antennas and balconies, fleeting as a shadow at dusk slowly faded with the rest of the darkness, becoming increasingly invisible.<br>He stopped only when a different fragrance to his forced him to stop: it was strong ... and yet delicate, full of passion, anger, love ... as if it came from a heart that gave vent to all his emotions.  
>As if it came from a rare rose. §<br>End Part One.


	2. Chapter 2: Isamu

Second episode: Isamu.

§ The night forced the vagrant to stop the search with great anger.  
>Finally he found a long-hoped-track, and if it were not for the darkness would continue to follow it all the way towards the coveted goal. Towards all that he had desired for so long.<br>He sighed sadly as he sat between the beams of the radio tower that soared almost in the middle of the city, watching the world below asleep in sleep, he would have stayed if only he could: the rest was somewhere between his old habits he had forgotten for a long time, something not considered necessary now, however, there was a night that did not wish to try to lie down in a comfortable bed, wrapped in warm blankets and with his head resting on a soft pillow to help him relax your tired body after a hard day of work, cuddle and then start dreaming.  
>He closed his eyes for a moment, hoping that sortisse some effect. But none of what I hope happened.<br>Camera then to admire the city, wondering where they were his brothers.  
>He had not met them, and hoped that they too had finally felt the presence of Rozen Maiden, the greatest work of their master. §<p>

The next morning at home Sakurada, if you went over there, you could hear a racket: No one could imagine that such chaos could be created from two simple dolls fighting for the desserts. It was now a habit and Suiseiseki Hinaichigo fought for possession of sweets, pastries, cake and the last fragments of anything sweet in the house, either because he was going to lose the last delicacy remained, thereby starting to a "feud" which groped ammunition for victory were made up of toys, crayons and even pillows, as well as anything else, flying back and forth to the house.  
>" You're ugly and selfish Suiseiseki! Hina also want to eat the cakes! "Said the baby doll, puppet as he pulled his sister, who replied, pulling him books and miniature machines.<br>"You are too greedy! Greedy and shorty! And the little guys have to listen to the greatest!"  
>" No! no! and no!"<br>" Jun will not be happy with this confusion when he returns. " Shinku said, while flipping through a book, watched the scene with impassive. The sisters ignored her, continuing the battle that only the sound of the bell died down, forcing them to remain silent to avoid being discovered.  
>" There's someone at the door. I recommend that you do not make any noise."<br>" But it's not a good thing to leave people waiting. Nori told Hina that is not a good thing."  
>" This is true only for humans Hinaichigo. We are dolls, and we are not bound to certain rules."<br>" Maybe it's that crazy Kanaria trying another tactic to combat. Desu."  
>" Yes! There Kana! I go to open!"<br>"Stop! I just assumed that she is! Desu! " Hinaichigo but gave no heed to Suiseiseki who ran after her to stop while you happily started at the entrance, imagining to find waiting for the other sister had a doll called green Kanaria. Using the stick as a shepherdess of Shinku, Hinaichigo grabbed the door handle and lowering, being able to open just before Suiseiseki will catapult him to her to stop her.

From the lounge, Shinku became suspicious on hearing that the sudden silence: if it were someone they knew there would be such a calm, if instead it had been a stranger, he would have heard the cries of dismay.  
>Nothing happened to all that suggested.<br>He put the book on the sofa, and carefully walked the entrance, fearing that something worse had happened.  
>Carefully looked out from the hallway to look, and when his blue eyes settled on a figure who stood at the edge of the door, he could not believe what I was seeing.<p>

Jun returned home several hours later.  
>The clock's indicated that it was 13:00, time to prepare something to eat before going back to the computer to buy something then that would have sent back. He sighed wearily out of the house was a real torture for him, too terrible to bear, with the ability to take your breath away just when he thought of it. Precisely for this reason he had prayed that the pain would end soon and on behalf of her sister had gone to different places around the neighborhood, a few, but all too stressful for him, with all those people that seemed to fix the time, the whispers of voices that seemed unknown gossiping behind her, and never before seen faces that are formed in known faces who would never want to see again.<br>He hated the world outside his room.  
>I would have hated forever.<br>As soon as he set foot in your home, the disorder made him realize that the dolls had done something: it was now used to find her belongings scattered everywhere, nevertheless, could not help but get upset at seeing her belongings thrown to the ground as garbage. It gathered more than she could to put them on the couch and begin to examine them one by one to see if they had broken or bruised, had time to give a slight cleaned only four objects when he realized that someone was watching him: on the veranda overlooking the garden of the house, Shinku when she stood to watch him, but Jun, a very careful examination, he realized that was not the same red doll with whom he had signed the pact on medium, yet it was the same size, had the same blue eyes and golden blond hair, only that they were thicker, with a bob cut and kept tied in a ponytail with a black ribbon. The knee-length pants, obliged to get up with a white belt and a sleeveless blouse reminiscent of those worn by French gentlemen dell'700, dyed crimson red with a green handkerchief on the collar and the sleeves of his shirt sticking out from under the shirt of the same color.  
>All those details were best suited to a male than a female.<br>" Shinku? What did you do? " Asked the young man, hesitant that the figure was actually her doll, and gave him the voice of this confirmation:  
>"I have not done anything, sir, and please do not contact me with this confidence. I think this uneducated, because I do not know."<br>Jun could not suppress a scream. Shocked, retreated to the kitchen while the impersonator of Shinku staring at him with concern, holding her hands together behind his back like a real person. This was even more confusing when the boy pointed against a pan greased with oil taken from the sink nearby and threatened to stay away and give it to him to launch an adequate explanation before him. Jun when he heard himself called, turning towards the entrance he saw Shinku, Suiseiseki and Hinaichigo together, staring at him with her typical look cold and impassive, asking him what he was doing. The boy looked to be a figure than the other, not understanding what was going on.  
>" My God, I never saw a young man so scared. Are you sure that your servant is good? " Asked the stranger to the doll that sighed embarrassed.<br>"Please do not pay any attention to your childish attitude. It is easily impressed, and unfortunately this is still his fault I could not fix it."  
>" Shinku! You can find out what the hell is going on? Who hell is this guy! You are two peas! You ... you ...!"<br>" Jun, calm down, there is nothing to fear. He is our guest, and as such I beg you to treat him with due respect."  
>" You mean that hell is a doll like you? " That question, suddenly a shrill whistle whipped the air, confusing Jun that he realized that "the guest" had joined him without noticing it, brandishing a cane silver from the golden apple that, when had him beat with the tip on the floor shone intensely, revealing that it was not real wood but of metal from which it takes color. One of the highlights of that object appears normal left to reflect on the pan, and like magic, it went to pieces, cut like butter.<br>"But who are you?"  
>" I'm sorry to have created confusion, but your last words to me were very angry young man. My name is Isamu, and are not sure to be quite happy to make your acquaintance."<br>"But you are a ..."  
>" Doll? I know it well. " The blond replied, getting up his sleeve to reveal the arm joints that held together the body parts of a "toy" like him. Jun could not understand the thing.<br>"I thought the only Rozen Maiden could talk, walk and everything else."  
>" Precisely for this reason that we stayed basite, human cap. Desu. Only our Father could make a similar job."<br>" I understand your curiosity, my lord, you have always thought to be important ... special ... unique. But of course, never having mastered the secrets of your Father, you never knew certain things that he should reveal."  
>"What kind of things?" Shinku was now to be curious, and not just her, and Suiseiseki Hinaichigo. Everything about their father was more valuable than an ancient treasure, and given that only one of them could meet you one day, took advantage of all available information to try to know him better.<br>" I really do not know anything? You are not the only special dolls 7."


	3. Chapter 3: Rozen assistants

Third installment: Rozen assistants.

If the dolls have had a heart, a heart like a real human being, the words of Isamu would certainly feel bad and would collapse due to a 'heart attack, but perhaps the malaise that they were trying really at that moment, perhaps their Rosa Mystica, the hearts of crystal soaked in some kind of magic, they were breaking up because of the shocking discovery: Hinaichigo she had brought her little hands over her mouth to suppress a gasp, but Suiseiseki had widened his eyes to the point that the irises are not distinguishable as to their difference in color ... and Shinku however, was paralyzed. She, who usually was the most "cool" group, could not hide the emotion of such a secret: it was certainly the most shocked of all given the immense love he felt for his father, none of her sisters felt the same affection that Red Rose had for their creator, unique, comparable only to that which a child feels at the time of birth for the mother.  
>Jun realized that his eyes shone intensely. Suggested that he would start crying, or would have vented in some way similar to that felt, however, regained control of his emotions and Isamu asked how it was possible such a thing.<br>"So you want to know the truth?" Asked the general group, who nodded in silence.  
>"I can live with now then ... "<p>

The story of Isamu:  
>Many years ago, before the wonders of science and mechanics threw the world into what was called "Progress", the master Rozen decided to create a unique work of art, so as to allow his art to survive both the time history , aware that now was approaching the end of an era. In his career as a craftsman had made masterpieces "special" for the sons of kings and queens, or duchesses and princesses, but none of these her beautiful creations could be comparable to what he had in mind: his desire was to create a doll ... but not just a toy to play with or admire, should be able to speak, think ... and above all to live. That was what he meant by special and unique.<br>Rozen could not wait that it took shape, but had lots of patience and did not lack imagination, only that ... its about time began to run low.

"... And that's where I come on stage." Isamu said, before stopping to sip the tea, leaving the others waiting to hear the rest of the story. Finished drinking, he spoke again:

Rozen not wait any longer and started working on the perfect doll. The rumors about what people had in mind not touching, the gossips who gave him up for fool not aroused concern, and closed his workshop continued the project with dedication, even if no one believed in its success. But despite the enthusiasm, little by little problems arose during the process, not a little sad: each time the project seemed to be over, Rozen he was not at all satisfied and began another groped for what the previous had failed, often changing idea of what he had in mind originally ... but even that was enough. After the first doll I came for a second ... then a third ... a fourth ... and so forth until it reached the number of 7 possible perfect doll.  
>"Thus were born the Rozen Maiden ... so to try to create Alice." Jun said at that point, knowing that part of history that Shinku, the fifth Rozen Maiden, recounted the day of their meeting. A shot to the head left him unable to say another word, looked Isamu offended, having raised his club to be ready to strike again.<br>"Is rude to interrupt someone who is speaking. Expects to finish the story before you say your opinion about it. "  
>"I just said something that I already knew after all! No need to beat them! However, what has this to do with you? "<br>"Glad to know that at least familiar with the project" Alice, "you're not as ignorant as you make it seem. To answer your question, however, if you must know, I in this story have a role, albeit minor, because I was the assistant Rozen. "  
>The dolls that startled response. Isamu, a doll like them, had been the personal assistant to their father, he himself!<br>"But ... how ... because our father did? We thought he needed help to build. Desu. "Suiseiseki said confused.  
>"And in fact not needed. Our task was limited only to assist the work, arranging his gear and more about what happens in the world as the "spies". "<br>"That's great! Hina also wants to spy, "said the pink doll naively.  
>"Only one thing (hoping not to get a second stick): Rozen Alice was working on ... you were his assistant ... and you're a doll ... so ..."<br>"Want to know how long it took to create me Rozen? Satisfy your curiosity happy human being: it took him only seven days, just like us 7. Our creation was simple and fast because we were not important.  
>"Really our father did ... wait, we 7? You mean ... you're not alone? "Shinku pointed out to him, puzzled by the plurality of those words.<br>"Oh, that careless. I apologize for my rudeness, I forgot to tell you that I have brothers. With me, we are seven. "Isamu said, smiling.

The "boy" he chuckled when his listeners could not believe the truth: their faces were quite hilarious, and if he had access to one of those special machines than humans, the ability to create a framework in minutes by simply pressing a button, the equipment would be used to give on paper their expressions.  
>He had to admit, without saying it aloud, he loved the gentle expressions and Shinku's face that it took for each emotion. It was just like he remembered. Perfect.<br>Enchanted in the limit, a ticking family called him to order. From his pants pocket he pulled out a key of bronze, inlaid with tiny geometric patterns, which, placed in a circular crack at the base of the neck, behind neck, hidden by the blond hair, and repeatedly turned up to when that did not stop ticking haunt him.  
>Placed to secure the object rose and went towards the door, closely followed by the human and the dolls did not understand what he wanted to do.<br>"I'm sorry to leave so soon, but I have commitments that I can not miss. I hope that tomorrow we still want to accept my presence, although I have today submitted without invitation. "  
>"Wait, we want to know more about you and to his brothers." Shinku said to him, stopping him.<br>"Everything in its time, my dear. Tomorrow at this very hour, I will return, and will explain all your questions "Without another word, Isamu opened the door and started down the path of the driveway, disappearing in seconds, leaving the dolls and Jun with a mess.


	4. Chapter 4: The disappearance of Nori

Fourth episode: The disappearance of Nori.

§ Despite the upcoming classes that day Nori went to school with great calm.

Climb on her bike, pedal slowly to the way the school, continuously yawning for drowsiness while a faint breeze made her shiver. The sun is not unreasonable that more intense heat in recent days that forced people to go around in short sleeves, the time was now nearing the cold, and had pulled out several long-sleeved shirts and heavy coats. She realized he was nearing the school, and increased speed. §

At home, Jun woke up, thinking how Isamu had told him: discovering that Rozen had created other dolls, and before the Rozen Maiden, it was shocking. The man had raised new mysteries, as if it were not enough to surround his figure, and Jun did not know where he beat his head.

Rising, he realized that the caskets in which the dolls were the usual rest were open and empty. He heard their voices downstairs, feeble, almost like not wanting to be heard. He came out from their room without being heard, and half of the stairs he stopped to listen to their speeches:

"There is nothing to say, desu. Our father made those dolls just to make sure that no one copy him. "

"Maybe, but I am convinced that there is the other."

"Isamu is nice, because you are so serious with him?"

"It's not about seriousness Hinaichigo, we have to go cautious with such a thing. We know nothing of our Father, it is important to gather as much information as possible. Isamu is our chance to know many things unknown to us. "

"I do not like these serious matters."

The three dolls continued to discuss with each other, and each had a different opinion, especially on Isamu: Suiseiseki did not trust him at all, thought he was a liar and a trickster; Hinaichigo its nature did not give importance to something, but Shinku wanted to know more, to investigate the above and know every single detail. She had to learn more. At all costs.

The hours spent in peaceful, until lunchtime. Oddly Nori, Jun's sister, was not yet returned from school before leaving, had left a note in which she warned that she would return soon, so do not worry about dinner because she would have thought. But she still had not showed up.

Not that he had problems for the lunch, just annoyed having to endure the constant complaints of the doll pink whimpering with hunger. Luckily the other two were sitting quietly watching TV, bored, but calm. Before he could determine, the calm day, the two dolls in a loud voice called him back, alarmed and very worried, telling him to run in front of the TV. At first the boy thought he had seen something about their hero Kun Kun, but when the face of a well known journalist, appeared on the screen changed his mind, especially when the school was shown that his sister attended.

" According to the latest information, other students have disappeared in the last minute, increasing to 20 the number of missing persons. "

" Missing? " Repeated Jun alarmed. He ran to pick up the phone and dialed the school, waiting nervously for someone to answer the call, but nobody got up to answer the phone. Throw away the phone furious, was worried about his sister, and had not the faintest idea what was going on under that kind of prison where he was studying from morning to evening, in a fierce struggle to make sure you have a future in society, just to show others the same age who had not failed.

He decided to calm down.

It was no time to be devoured by the bad memories.

If the school did not meet, had to try to contact someone else.

He ran into the room Nori, and after a quick search took her agenda: as hoped, it said the phone numbers of her friends.

One by one the numbers dialed, until finally they told him.

"Hello? ... " asked a frightened voice on the other side.

"Hello? ... uh ... I am the brother of Nori Sakurada. I wanted to ... well ... my sister is there? " Jun did not know what to say, his voice trembling with excitement.

"You're his brother? " asked the female voice. He seemed about to burst into tears.

"... I do not know where Nori is over. Everything happened so fast ... we were together in our classroom. Expectations with the professor ... I got distracted for a moment and when I turned toward her was ... she was gone. "

After a pause, she finally broke down in tears. She said that after Nori, other students had started to disappear one after another in the blink of an eye, as captured by ghosts, and it was terrible not find more than one person who stood a few moments before you.

Jun closed the communication.

He said nothing. Not a word.

" Jun ... Nori-san is in trouble? " Suiseiseki asked worried.

" I do not know what is happening ... but I do not like. I must ... I must know that Nori is doing well. "

" What would you do? Go to her? They do not you will never enter. Did you see how many police are there. " Shinku pointed out to him, referring to the police surrounding the building.

" My sister could be in danger! " He shouted nerves on edge.

Although not showed it to him, Jun was very fond of Nori.

She was the only person held contacts and a link that took care of him despite the constant insults and abuse. She could not care for this reason and lead him in his own way his life in utter indifference, however, struggled every day to try to get him out of the house, or at least out of his room, make him share his hobby. He, after all, he loved her.

Without realizing it, Shinku took his hand and turned to follow, step by step until the accumulated junk closet where they were collected by his parents during their long journeys abroad, reaching all the big mirror at the bottom of the room.

The red doll placed both hands on the glass surface.

From his body came a number of rose petals, fragrant and delicate, equipped with its own light that made them particularly bright, who floated around her slowly.

At the same moment, the mirror shone, and one by one, the dolls and the boy through the door of light that led to what could be described as another world: The N-Field.

That place always gave him the chills.

There was nothing normal there.

Nothing above and nothing below.

Nothing right and nothing left.

Everything was the same in this world is completely dark.

In there you could tell the difference between the four cardinal points is only materialized when the objects, often linked to a "section" special was going to make that universe, like those that appeared at that time: benches, blackboards, backpacks, books and many other items often used for school float in the air without a master, turning on themselves and on. Jun realized that they were in the N-Field linked to the school of Nori, at which point they had to find another mirror that would make them so get out there and begin the search for the girl. Strangely, they do not find him no way out.

" This is not possible, desu! There is always an entrance and an exit! Why can not we find it? Desu! " Suiseiseki said annoyed.

" Suiseiseki is right, something is wrong here. This sector is different ... almost dysfunctional. " Shinku ruled on the qui vive.

" I am terrified! I want to go home and eat flower burgers! "

" Hinaichigo, is not the time to panic. We must ..."

" See you there! " At that time, Hinaichigo pointed to an object not far from the group, a sort of large window panes obscured with a gray patina that could not see what was on the other side. Jun wasted no time and tried to open it, but when he managed to open a crack, a strong purple light made it impossible to see what he was doing.


End file.
